


Sir

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Co-workers, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Eren knows exactly how to please his superior.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 24
Kudos: 390





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just some random smut, there's no plot whatsoever, but I really enjoyed writing it, it was fun and light-hearted, and I hope you enjoy it too!! :)

On its way down the elevator stopped on the tenth floor, the one where those in charge of Survey Corpse Enterprise worked, and Eren politely moved to the side to make room for whoever was about to get on. The doors opened, and Levi Ackerman, managing director of the company walked in. He spared Eren only a simple glance, but it was eloquent enough.

They spent the ride to the second floor in discreet silence, only the mechanical sounds of the elevator going down filled it. No one else got in, and once they reached their floor, Levi was the first to get out. He didn't look back at Eren as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way to one of the many conference rooms on either side of the hallway. Eren followed him immediately, biting his bottom lip as his eyes travelled up and down his superior’s body. Levi looked smoking-hot in that black suit. 

The raven led him to the last room in the hallway, opening it and going inside without looking back at him. Eren put the "do not disturb" sign on the handle and locked the door after he had made his way inside. His superior was waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest and an almost bored expression on his face. 

"Sit," Levi ordered, indicating the chair closest to him. 

Eren did as he was told, and sank down in the comfortable leather. Levi didn't say a word as he dug into the pockets of his slacks and retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom, the only objects he had on himself. Eren gulped as the man calmly walked towards him and straddled his lap. 

"I don't have much time, so be quick," he said, placing his possessions in Eren's hands. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Levi's lips twitched, but the man kept his composure as he ran his hands through Eren's brown locks and undid his bun. Eren shivered at the contact, pants already tighter than before. He tried to appear as calm as Levi was, but when Levi's blown wide eyes locked with his, he was rendered powerless and gave into that tension running between them. 

He captured Levi's lips in a sloppy kiss, tongue already making his way inside Levi's mouth while his hands grabbed the man's ass, pressing the condom and lube against it. Levi lowly moaned into his mouth, his own hands dishevelling Eren's hair, his tongue tangling with Eren's. Urgency exuded from all his movements, reminding Eren of where they were. He didn't know whether the room had already been booked by someone else or if it was free, and the fear that they might get caught in the act thrilled him. 

He broke the kiss, messily running his tongue down Levi's neck, no bites or marks were allowed when they were at work. He put the condom and lube on the chair and unbuckled Levi's pants with quick movements, pushing them down together with Levi's underwear. A low growl rumbled from his chest when Levi's cock bounced in front of him, hard and wet. 

"Have you been thinking about me, Sir?" he asked, tracing the cock's outline with his index finger. 

A repressed moan came from Levi. "No," he muttered, voice raw in Eren's ear. 

Eren moved his gaze from the man’s cock to his face. Levi’s lips were already shining with saliva, and a red hue covered his pale cheeks, accentuating the needy look in his silver eyes. 

"Fuck." 

Eren kissed him hard again, biting his bottom lip and pushing his tongue inside. Levi wound his arms around Eren's neck, fingers curling around the long hair, tugging at it hard enough to elicit a moan from the brunet. Eren let one of his hands wander on Levi’s naked thigh, pushing his trousers further down and tracing the soft skin with his fingertips while Levi shuddered at the touch. 

When he reached Levi’s ass, Eren’s movements lingered a bit longer as he squeezed the round globes. Levi moaned into his mouth, and Eren couldn’t help the way his lips curved into a smirk. He loved seeing his superior come apart because of him, no matter how many times it had happened now, it never failed to turn him on. 

Still kissing Levi, Eren blindly opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. He warmed it between his fingers and then spread Levi’s ass cheeks, prodding his entrance. Levi moaned, louder than before and pulled away from Eren with lips as red as his cheeks. He pushed his hips down, urging Eren on, the need to be fast clear in his movements. 

“Would you please unbutton your shirt, Sir?” 

The way Levi shivered was all the reward Eren needed to keep his act up, and he intently watched as the raven undid his tie and removed his jacket, placing them on the desk behind him. He then started to undo his buttons, but his hands trembled when Eren’s finger pushed inside his hole. His cock leaked more precum on Eren, but the brunet was too enthralled by the view to care. Levi was too beautiful like this to pay attention to anything else. 

The raven bit his lip and kept opening his shirt, one black button at a time while Eren fucked him with his finger. Despite the need to leave the room as fast as possible, Eren’s movements were slow. He revelled in how Levi sucked him in, and his eyes never left the pale chest that was slowly being revealed. There were some old marks on it, bites and hickeys that Eren recognised as signs of previous encounters and their sight went straight to his cock. 

Once his shirt was completely open, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck again, leaving his body entirely exposed. “You better do your part of the workload now if you don’t want to get a warning.” 

“Sorry, Sir,” Eren said, enraptured by the sight in front of him. There were so many things he would have liked to do to Levi, to make him come apart from the pleasure, but now wasn’t the time to do it. He hoped he would get another chance later in the day. 

He added another finger and worked Levi open with precise movements. His cock was still painfully constrained inside his pants that kept growing tighter whenever Levi clenched around him or his cock bounced in front of Eren, untouched and oozing precum. Eren shifted on the chair, trying to find a more comfortable position while Levi’s little moans drove him crazy. They always had, ever since the first day they had done this, and his heart beat a bit faster every time he heard the hint to something else behind them. 

“Could you please put the condom on me, Sir?” Eren said, striving to keep his voice as calm as possible. “This way it’ll be faster.” 

“You’re being very polite today, Jaeger,” Levi replied, licking Eren’s ear. “Very diligent.” 

“Always for you, Sir,” Eren retorted as he shuddered. 

Levi smirked at him, satisfied with the reply and unbuckled Eren’s belt, undoing the zip and button so slowly it felt like torture. When his cock was finally free, Eren sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He kept fingering Levi, the wet sound echoing in the empty room. Levi gripped his shoulders tight, fingers digging into Eren so much they hurt, but he eventually opened the condom. 

A relieved moan came from Eren when Levi’s hand wrapped around his cock, thumbing away the precum and stroking it. He knew this way Levi’s way to both tease and reward him, to partially give him what he wanted while still keeping him on edge. It only served to render Eren more desperate, his own fingers teasing Levi’s hole while the raven put the condom on him, breath hitching in his throat. 

Eren couldn’t stop looking at Levi, not even when his hand left his cock, and his eyes urged him to go on. He stared and stared, filling his heart with the beauty in front of him. He cupped Levi's cheek with his free hand and gently rubbed it, feeling its heat spread to his fingertips. Levi leaned into the touch for a moment, features softening as his eyelids partially closed, but the tenderness lasted mere seconds before he straightened up again. 

"Slacking off right in front of your superior?" 

Eren dropped his hand and slid the other out of Levi's hole. "Sorry, Sir, I got distracted for a moment." 

"Don't let this become a habit," Levi said with a disappointed wince. 

"No, Sir." 

Levi clicked his tongue, but there was a playful light in his eyes. He rutted against Eren, cocks sliding on each other, making both of them moan. Eren ran his hands up and down Levi's sides, rubbing circles on his hips, marvelling at the defined abs partially covered by the white shirt. When he brushed against his nipples, Levi's face contorted for a second, but he quickly gathered his composure once again. 

He raised his hips and took Eren's cock in his hand, aligning it with his hole. He bit his lip when he sat down, and Eren was immediately surrounded by a melting heat. He spread Levi's ass cheeks more, guiding him down on him as little moans left the raven, quiet and controlled at first, but his breath quickly got ragged and his moans louder. 

Waves of heat washed over Eren’s body when Levi bottomed out. The room got too hot for him, sweat started to damp his forehead, so he loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. Levi followed his movements with hungry eyes, but when he saw Eren had stopped, he frowned, displeased, and yanked the rest of the shirt open, throwing it on the floor along with Eren's jacket. 

He roamed his hands on Eren's broad shoulders, tracing his muscles as he clenched around him. The tight heat made Eren's head spin with desire, hips moving of their own accord to feel more of it. Levi smirked at his efforts and rolled his hips again, sinking further down on Eren. 

"You're so fucking big, Jaeger," he groaned. "I should give you a promotion just for this." 

"As you see fit, Sir," Eren retorted, breath catching in his throat when Levi raised his hips only to push back down faster. 

"I should make you my private assistant, so we could do this every day in my office," Levi said, throwing his head backwards as he picked up the pace. "Would you like that?" 

Eren's reply got cut off by a moan. He couldn't think straight anymore with the way Levi was bouncing on him, nipping at his sanity piece by piece until all that was left was his need for more of him. 

He smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss that was all tongues and teeth, burning fires meeting in a fleeting moment of passion. Levi tangled his hands in Eren's hair while his legs did double the work to ride his cock with fast movements. He whimpered in Eren's mouth, and the sound echoed inside of Eren, mixing with his own moans, but it wasn’t enough for the brunet. 

Without any efforts Eren stood up from the chair, carrying Levi in his arms. Levi held on to him, but their mouths never parted and their tongues slid on each other as Eren walked to the table and laid Levi on it. He took hold of Levi’s hips and dragged him down onto his cock, muffling the moan that wanted to leave the raven’s lips. Levi clenched around him, his hands ended up in Eren’s hair and his legs around his waist, holding him close with every part of his body. 

Out of breath, Eren broke the kiss, and Levi’s moans started filling the room together with his own. He kissed down Levi’s neck and collarbones, cursing the fact he couldn’t leave any marks, but didn’t hold back once he reached his chest. His lips closed around Levi’s nipple, sucking and biting it, more sweet sounds coming from the raven. He moved back to his neck, licking a stripe along it as he thrust into him again. 

“Fuck,” Levi gasped. 

His lips parted, and he threw his head backwards onto the table, exposing his neck to Eren’s ministrations. He was beautiful like this, black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and cheeks flushed, eyes staring into Eren’s with the same desire, a need for more, for something only the other could give him. 

Eren kissed his lips again, softer than before and then pulled back. He took hold of Levi’s hips and started with a fast pace, thrusting into Levi while he never tore his eyes away from him. Levi shook under him, moaned and called his name as his self-control came apart under Eren’s touch. His hold on Eren got looser, and his arms eventually dropped onto the table. 

He met Eren with each thrust, sucking him inside, and the brunet fucked him harder and harder, admiring how his face contorted for the pleasure, but a foreign sound came to interrupt the moment. 

"Didn't we book this room for this hour?" someone said, trying to open the door. 

Levi and Eren looked at each other with horror. Chills ran down Eren’s spine, and Levi’s body tensed under him, neither daring to make a sound or move a muscle. 

"Yes, I did it yesterday," a male voice replied. 

"That's weird then, it says it's occupied, and the door won't budge," the first person retorted, trying the door again. 

"The people at the front desk must have made a mistake, they never check whether a room is booked or not if one of the big fish asks for it." 

"Well, I’m going to give them a piece of my mind now." 

The sound of steps leaving down the hallway lifted a weight off Eren's shoulders. He let out a big sigh, and he relaxed once again. 

"I don't think they'll be gone for long," Levi said, catching Eren's attention. "Better be fast, Jaeger." 

When he looked at him, Levi had a smirk on his lips and a seductive look in his eyes. He clenched around him when Eren took too long, his own chest heaving fast, white shirt loose on the table underneath him. 

"I'll do my best," Eren replied, about to come only from the view. "Sir." 

Levi's eyelids fluttered close at the last word, and an appreciative hum came from his throat. His hand travelled down to his leaking cock, and he stroked himself with slow movements while he waited for Eren to hurry up. 

The brunet wasn't one to disappoint his superior and immediately set a fast pace while his head spun for the effect he had on Levi. He bent down to kiss his mouth, briefly going past his lips to get a refill of that intoxicating taste. Levi buried his free hand in Eren's hair and languidly kissed him back, his touch irresistible for Eren. 

When they pulled away, Eren angled his thrust in different directions, watching Levi's face morph at every movement. He knew he had found what he was looking for when Levi's back arched off the table, and his lips parted in a broken moan. He stroked himself faster, too blissed out to care about anything else. 

"Fuck, Eren," he gasped. "I'm close." 

Hearing his name almost tipped Eren over the edge. "Please, do come, Sir," he slurred the last word, dropping his voice an octave, and Levi shook underneath him, clenching hard around his cock while he came in hot spurts of cum. 

Eren fucked him through his orgasm, and once Levi's hole twitched around him, he came as well, thrusting deep into Levi with his name on his lips. Both out of breath, they didn't speak afterwards. Levi rested on the table with an arm covering his eyes, cheeks still red from the effort and lips parted to inhale as much air as he could. Eren didn’t pull out of him even when his cock softened, instead he started pressing kisses on Levi's chest. First on his chest and nipples and then downwards as his tongue darted out to lick away the come dirtying his superior. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi exclaimed in a hoarse voice, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"You can't go back to work this dirty, Sir," Eren simply said, swallowing more of Levi's cum. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Levi muttered, lying down on the table again and covering his face with both hands. "You're going to be the death of me." 

Eren smirked against his chest and licked away the last drops of come on it. "You're all clean now, Sir." 

Levi watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed again. "Fuck." 

He grabbed Eren by his nape and brought him up to his lips while his hole twitched around Eren's flaccid cock. He kissed Eren as if the brunet hadn't just eaten all his cum and softy moaned when Eren's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth. 

"You've been good, but it's time to go now," Levi eventually said. 

Eren groaned, stealing one more kiss before pulling away. Levi winced when Eren’s cock left him, and an almost inaudible whimper came from him, but he quickly put himself back together. They got dressed in record time and made sure to arrange the furniture as they had found it. 

"Are my services done for today, Sir?" Eren asked when Levi was already at the door. 

"Don't be stupid, Eren," Levi replied, looking back at him. "I'm waiting for you at home tonight." 

Eren couldn't fight the smile that morphed his lips. "I won't make you wait for long, Levi." 

Levi's lips curved into a small smile, fondness hiding behind it. He didn't say anything else as he opened the door and left the room. 

Once he was all by himself, Eren hid his face between his hands to cover the wide smile that spread on his mouth, heart going a million miles an hour. 

He fucking loved his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated <33  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
